Devious Sakura
by doseofmyimagination
Summary: Single-shot where Sasuke and Naruto deal with a devious pregnant Sakura.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. My respects for Kishimoto for creating an amazing manga full of great characters.

* * *

"HOW DARE YOU HURT ME SASUKE-KUN!" pouted Sakura sitting down on the verge of sobbing. Sasuke's only reaction was to sigh. To make everything worse, an angry Naruto barged into their home without bothering to knock as usual. Sometimes he really hated living in Konoha. His main encouragement was that in a few months life would go back to normal.

"HEY TEME! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO UPSET SAKURA-CHAN?!"

"Stay out of it dobe. Who gave you permission to enter my house?" Sasuke hissed. Today he didn't want to deal with anybody but Sakura.

"NO! SASUKE-KUN IS BEING A JERK! HE IS HURTING ME! A-AND H-H-HE DOESN'T CARE! JUST LOOK AT HIS CARELESS FACE!" Within moments Sakura burst to tears. If anybody we're to witness her sobs they'd think someone was killing her. And all the blame would be placed on Sasuke to his dismay.

"Sakura-chan please stop crying. Tell me what the bastard did to you? I'll make him pay. Believe it!" Sasuke didn't know what annoyed him the most. The fact Sakura was crying like a baby or that Naruto was babying her antics. Surely he understood what was going. But again he was always ignorant of these types of scenes so he is really falling for this. Sakura sure knew how to play them.

"Really Naruto" she asked with an innocent voice.

"Yea I'll do anything for you!" Naruto confirmed not noticing Sasuke's signs to not be a fool.

"Anything?" Sakura asked again this time with a devious voice Naruto didn't catch. Sasuke really wanted to smack Naruto for being an idiot. He refrained though to avoid making it worse with his wife.

"That's an Uzumaki promise!" Naruto grinned satisfying Sakura and causing Sasuke to facepalm.

"A-alright…" she whimpered.

"He-he doesn't love me…." She continued earning a gasp from Naruto. In disbelief Naruto went to confront Sasuke why Sakura was making such accusations.

"Teme what is Sakura-chan talking about?"

Playing his cards right, Sasuke opted not to explain what was going on in front of an over emotional Sakura.

"Naruto it doesn't concern you. You should leave." Sasuke advised as calmly as he could even if his patience was running out.

"DON'T LISTEN TO THE HEARTLESS BASTARD!" Sakura yelled hitting a nerve on Sasuke who was fighting the urge to snap. He kept telling himself how much he loved her and the support she needed. Normally this helped but today it seemed Sakura woke up with the intention of breaking him. She definitely was winning the battle.

"Fine…Just…tell…him…already…Sakura." He said as gently as possibly to prevent his tone from sounding like he was scowling. Naruto returned his gaze to Sakura's form for an answer.

"Umm, Sasuke-kun won't go buy me my favorite ice cream…." She finally explained as she was playing with her fingers.

"Huh?!" Naruto was staggered at Sakura's reply. He then realized what was happening. Sasuke wasn't hurting her. She was throwing a tantrum similar to Hinata used to do with her pregnancy. He cursed himself for not realizing this before. Sakura is pregnant, duh! His realization led to a gulp because he made a promise to a pregnant Sakura. If she acted like this with Sasuke, he could imagine how she will react with him when he broke his promise. An angry Sakura normally was scary; but an angry pregnant Sakura was deadly. He should have left when Sasuke told him to.

"Tell him why Sakura."

Sakura could see what Sasuke was trying to do. He was trying to get himself rid of the responsibility he had to them. No way she was going to let him win.

"Sasuke-kun says he can't buy some because the village ran out but I-I-I WANT MY ICE CREAM!...unlike him you're going to go get it for me right Naruto?!" Sasuke internally laughed at Naruto's priceless face. He could see Naruto had already figured Sakura out. Serves him right he thought. He was anxious to see how he tried to escape from this.

"Well…"

"B-but you said you'd do anything for me. YOU PROMISED!" Sakura glared at Naruto who in return gave a feared look.

"Yea Naruto, you did promise." Sasuke smirked. His wife playing Naruto amused him; making it the highlight of the day.

"Well I thought he did something serious to you Sakura-chan."

"Did you lie to me?!" Sakura said looking straight into his eyes with the sheer determination of intimidating her best friend.

"No, no, no...Of course not…" Naruto said signaling with his hands while backing away from Sakura. Although Sasuke found Naruto's nervous behavior funny he decided to put an end to this because he could sense another tantrum from Sakura. Especially since he has known from the start this was a battle he was never going to win. At least not today.

"I've had enough. You want your damn ice cream then so be it…Naruto you're coming with me." Sasuke pulled Naruto out of the house leaving a victorious Sakura behind.

"Why?" Naruto asked outside. It was late at night and he was extremely tired. He wanted to go rest with his family.

"Because you made it worse by upsetting her too. That's why you idiot." Sasuke hissed. He knew how to handle Sakura. But the moment Naruto intervened he essentially cost him the win.

"Hey I have a family."

"Then next time you'll mind your own business when I say so." Naruto wanted nothing more than to argue. But he was man enough to admit defeat. Sakura knew his loyalty to her and used it for her advantage. He felt betrayed by this. Now he has no other choice than accompany his best friend to who knows where to get ice cream she was craving. Regardless though, he was so happy for having Hinata. She threw her tantrums but they were never as bad nor as scary as Sakura's. He felt sorry for his friend because Sasuke dealt with this on a daily basis. Well at least Sasuke has the chance to pay for his crimes.

"Won't the ice cream melt even if we go to the nearest village?"

"Not if I use a special jutsu."

"Don't you have a mission tomorrow?"

"Yea. Thanks to your stupid promise I won't be getting any sleep."

The two friends finally reached the Hokage's home after much bickering among themselves. Neither of them was thrilled to make such a journey for ice cream especially when they were exhausted.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Why are you two knocking on my door this late?" Kakashi asked opening his door.

"The dobe promised Sakura ice cream. We need permission to go to the closest village because Konoha ran out of the ice cream she wants."

These were the moments Kakashi lived for. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagined Sasuke Uchiha knocking at his door asking for help to fulfill his wife's cravings. He always thought he would shrug it off. But here he was determined to spoil his wife tossing his Uchiha pride away. Naruto's presence was no surprise to him unlike Sasuke's. He really wanted to laugh because it was evident Sasuke wasn't happy standing there. He was forcing himself to look indifferent.

"Ah I understand" Kakashi answered with his usual voice suppressing his laughter.

"Don't look at us like that. If you'd see how insane she gets you would be doing the same thing." Naruto defended as soon as he caught a glimpsed of Kakashi's amusement embarrassing Sasuke.

"Don't call my wife insane dobe" Sasuke grunted. He agreed with Naruto except he couldn't let anybody voice it.

"Someone has you whipped" Naruto mumbled.

"Say it to my face Naruto!"

* * *

Hours has passed between the time they left the village to their arrival. Sasuke and Naruto were dead tired. Sasuke was moodier than ever because he had a mission he needed to embark on soon. For the longest time he felt bad for Sakura forgiving him too soon after the war. Now he wondered if she quickly forgave him because she foresaw the suffering he was going to go through with her pregnancy. He loved her and couldn't be happier with their unborn child. But he couldn't deny how hard it has been with Sakura's mood changes and tantrums. He found comfort in that nobody could ever doubt his love for her because he sure wouldn't have dealt with all the crap if he wasn't. Not like he cared what others thought of their relationship.

Sasuke couldn't wait to see Sakura's joyous face when he gave her the ice cream she wanted. He was prepared for all types of romantic affection from her. Unfortunately for him he didn't get any.

"Ummm, Sasuke-kun."

"What is it?"

"You got me the wrong ice cream Sasuke-kun?"

"What do you mean? That's chocolate mint ice cream."

"It's green yet it doesn't taste the same as the ice cream you bought me in our last date."

"Damn it Sakura. I bought you pistachio ice cream during the date. Just eat it."

"BUT I WANT PISTACHIO ICE CREAM!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This is a guilty pleasure SasuSaku story I've been meaning to write. At first I felt Sasuke was OOC but who knows now since we haven't been given the pleasure of seeing Sasuke and Sakura interact. There are certain sections in 699 - 702 from the manga that makes me think he has grown softer. One good example is from Naruto Gaiden where he sighs. I loved the panel because it gives the impression of a more relaxed Sasuke. No trace of hate or self loathing in my opinion. Could be just me though. Anyways hope you enjoyed the story :).


End file.
